Love Games
by Mikaela W
Summary: Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie have a sleepover. FunFunFun!
1. Round 1

Elena chewed her already disfigured pencil as she thought of something to say to Bonnie. She watched as Bonnie fiercely jotted down notes as they sat in Alaric's history class. "Bonnie I know we've been so busy lately trying to keep vampires from killing us every five minutes but do you want to have a sleepover tonight?" Elena thought secretly smiling to herself. When had her life become so filled with nightmares? Instead of worrying about college, boys, makeup, and drama she was consumed with thoughts of death and despair. Elena couldn't even recall the last time she had fun with Caroline or Bonnie. She just wanted one night of laughter with all the people she loved. She leaned over her desk and tapped Bonnie lightly on the shoulder.

Bonnie looked up quickly at her and pushed her long curly brown locks out of her eyes. "Yeah?" she asked switching her gaze between Elena and the blackboard as she continued to quickly move her pencil over her notebook. "Bonnie can you remember the last time you, Caroline, and I have had just a genuinely fun time?" "What?" she asked while she kept her gaze on the blackboard. "Look at me Bonnie." Bonnie laid her pencil down and reluctantly turned her body towards Elena. "With everything that's been happening lately there just hasn't been enough time for us to just…do normal stuff." Elena said sadly. "I just want one night of fun.

Bonnie am I asking for too much?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side and smiled at her sympathetically. "No Elena you're not asking for much at all. What do you want to do tonight?" Elena smiled brightly. "I'm not sure yet but I'll let you know by the end of the day." She replied. Bonnie nodded and turned back to her work. Elena pulled her cell phone out of her purse and quickly texted Caroline. "Hang out tonight?" she asked. A minute passed and her phone buzzed. "I can't tonight. Tyler duty. Next time?" Caroline replied. Elena grimaced as she dropped her cell phone in her purse. Lately Caroline had been so busy helping Tyler with his "problem." Elena was beginning to wonder if there was a little more than just friendship between them.

Elena began to think of places to have a sleepover. Elena quickly ruled out her own home because too many unwanted visitors had been invited in and she wasn't comfortable putting Bonnie in harm's way. "We could go to the boardinghouse," she thought. Elena confirmed this with herself when the bell rang loudly and ripped her out of her thoughts. "See you at lunch Elena." said Bonnie. Elena grabbed her stuff and walked out class waving to Alaric as she went. As her foot hit the threshold someone grabbed her hand. She knew exactly who it was. Stefan kissed her softly on the cheek as they walked to Elena's next class. "Stefan I need to ask you a favor." She said nervously. "Anything." He replied and squeezed her hand. "Well lately there's been so much going on and I…well…"she stuttered. She was beginning to second-guess this idea. How selfish would she sound to him? "Elena spit it out please."

He said urgently. "I just want to have a sleepover at the boardinghouse tonight. One night away from all the evil we've been fighting lately." Stefan smiled at her beautifully. "We can do whatever you want Elena." He said. "Thanks Stefan. You don't know how bad I need this." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pulled him in. She lightly kissed him on his lips. He smiled against her lips and leaned in for more. She pulled herself out of his arms and started to run towards her class. "Don't want to be late. See you later Stefan." She yelled as she turned the corner to her next class.

Bonnie gripped the steering wheel tightly as she turned her car down Elena's street. She was so pissed she thought the wheel might catch fire from all the Power she was putting out. Bonnie didn't want to sleep at the boardinghouse. She didn't want to be in Damon's presence. He was so annoying, sarcastic, and a grade A jackass. How could she possibly spend any time with him without trying to turn his brain to mush? "I have to try…for Elena. She needs this. We all do."

She thought. Bonnie promptly stopped the car in front of Elena's house. She beeped the horn twice and turned to watch Elena bound down the stairs excitedly. Bonnie realized she had to change her attitude ASAP because she didn't want to ruin Elena's. "Hi Bonnie." She said as she closed the car door and dropped her bag in the backseat. "Hey Elena." Bonnie replied. Bonnie smiled at her as she started the car. "Uh…Bonnie don't get mad at me okay?" Elena whispered. Bonnie glanced at her quizzically. "Why would I get mad at you?" she asked. Elena flashed her an innocent smile. "Because Caroline isn't coming." Bonnie hit the brakes forcefully and Elena lurched forward violently. "Elena…she was the buffer. Now it's going to be so awkward." Elena grimaced as she let Bonnie's words seep in. It would be strange almost like a double date. But Elena didn't want something like that to get in the way of her plan. "Bonnie. I promise it won't be awkward. Just please do this…for me…please." She pleaded. Bonnie saw tears forming in Elena's eyes. "Fine. Let's go." She sighed. Elena smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "You won't regret this Bonnie." She giggled. "I hope so." Bonnie replied under her breath.

Elena knocked twice on the boardinghouse's heavy door. Bonnie stood there stiffly looking like she was going to sprint away. "Relax Bonnie. It's just a sleepover." She reassured her. The boardinghouse door opened and Damon was standing there smiling. "Where's Stefan?" Elena asked rudely walking past Damon without even looking at him. "Hello to you too Elena. He's upstairs." He replied. He turned back to look at Bonnie. She was glaring at him with so much force he felt a slight headache starting. "Bonnie are you coming in too?" he asked. She pushed past him without a word. Stefan came down the stairs quickly and hugged them both. "So are you guys ready for a legendary sleepover?" he asked. Bonnie stared at Damon as he raised his eyebrows. "Wait what did you just say little brother?"

Elena pushed her bag into Damon's arms. "He said sleepover." She said slowly breaking the word into syllables. Bonnie smirked at Damon as he glared down at Stefan, Elena, and herself. Damon laughed loudly and threw Elena's bag on the couch as he walked over to the bar. "So what are you guys going to do at this so-called sleepover? Watch The Notebook, cry, eat ice cream, and compare bra sizes?" he inquired. He quickly poured his drink and turned to receive an answer from one of them but all he got were dagger filled stares. "No. Good guess dick." Replied Bonnie. She sauntered over and grabbed the drink from his hand and tossed it down her throat quickly. "Whoa. The little witch likes to party." Damon joked. She poured herself another one. "Well they say if you drink by yourself your depressed. So is anyone going to join me?" Damon lifted a glass to toast her and she quickly moved her glass away. "Anyone else?" she said glancing from Elena to Stefan and back to Elena. Stefan grabbed two glasses and quickly poured vodka into them before handing one to Elena. Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena tapped their glasses together and then knocked them back.

2 hours later all four of them were sitting on the floor in front of the fire drunk and laughing as Damon tried to draw something none of them could guess. "We give up." Bonnie said as she poured a drink for herself and Damon. "It's Snakes on a Plane." Damon explained as he plopped down on a pillow next to Bonnie. She handed him his drink as she sipped hers. Elena leaned forward grabbing one of the empty Grey Goose bottles from the floor. She stood up and wavered a little. Stefan was by her side in a second keeping her from falling. "I'm okay. Hey Bonnie remember when we used to play spin the bottle with Matt, Caroline, and Tyler?" Bonnie giggled and took Elena's hand to stand up. "Yeah I remember. I always landed on you or Tyler." She put her arm around Elena and sipped more of her drink. Damon smiled at them and then looked at his brother.

"Lets play then." He tugged on Bonnie's arm and she winked at him. "Hold on. I want to put on my pajamas. Come on Bon." She dragged Bonnie along as she scooped up their bags. They scampered up the stairs and into Stefan's room. They quickly undressed and pulled on their pajamas. Elena stared at herself in Stefan's mirror as she brushed her hair. She had on a red tank top and black shorts. She looked cute. Bonnie looked adorable as well. She had pulled her hair into a curly ponytail and she had on a purple shirt that stopped right about her navel and purple and black checkered pants to match. They ran down the stairs quickly. Elena pulled Bonnie down next to her on the floor.

Stefan stared at her for a long moment his eyes lingering on her neck. Damon conspicuously checked Bonnie out as he pushed the empty Grey Goose bottle over to her. "Well I guess Bonnie goes first." Elena said excitedly. Bonnie finished her drink and then spun the bottle softly. It spun 4 times and slowed to a stop in front of Elena. Damon coughed loudly and Bonnie smirked at him. Bonnie crawled over to Elena slowly. She kneeled in front of her and slowly leaned in putting on hand on her cheek and the other in her hair. Bonnie kissed her softly and then slid her tongue along Elena's bottom lip. Elena opened her mouth and leaned deeper into the kiss. Bonnie pulled back and sighed. "Your turn." She said as she pushed the bottle over to Elena. Damon and Stefan were sitting there shocked silent. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Stefan the eternal gentleman grabbed a pillow and laid it over his lap. Damon raked his fingers through his hair and gulped his drink. "That was really hot." He commented.

Bonnie slid her glass to him so he could fill it for her. He stared at her inquisitively like he had never met her before. At least he never met this side of her. Elena gripped the bottle and let it go. It spun 5 times and slowly came to a stop in front of Damon. Bonnie giggled incredibly loud. Elena pushed her playfully and then she looked over at Stefan for reassurance. He just smiled and nodded once. Damon handed Bonnie her drink as he looked up to see the empty Grey Goose bottle pointing at him. He smirked and thought to himself "Here's my chance." Damon sipped his drink and pushed his legs out straight in front of him. If he was going to do this he wanted it to feel good. He may never get this chance again. Elena crawled over his long legs and straddled him hovering over his lap. She leaned forward her brown hair falling into Damon's face. Bonnie began biting her lip as she watched Elena putting the moves on her enemy/ally. Stefan shifted nervously as he watched them. Damon lifted his hand and placed it on Elena's neck and he felt her shiver at his touch. Their lips brushed together lightly and she kissed him lightly and then slightly deeper. Damon placed his other hand on her hip and guided her down to his lap. She moaned softly as she slid her tongue along his lip. She nibbled lightly on it as he opened up for her.

She kissed him deeper and deeper losing her breath in his mouth. Bonnie cleared her throat and Elena jerked her head in her direction. "Oh…" she said as realized how passionate their kiss had become. She stood up quickly as Damon reluctantly dropped his hands from her body. Damon and Bonnie locked eyes and she looked away shaking her head. Elena handed the bottle to Stefan and kissed his cheek. "Your turn sweetheart." She whispered in his ear. He took it from her and laid it gently on the floor. He twisted his hand and let go. The bottle spun four times before pointing directly at Bonnie.

Stefan hesitantly stood up, walked over to Bonnie, and held his hand out to her. She stared at it for a moment before clutching it. He held her hand softly and leaned down to her slowly. She stood there with her eyes locked on his emerald ones as his lips grazed hers. Their lips moved together lightly and Bonnie's eyes fluttered shut. She wrapped her arm around his neck and slid her fingers into his hair. Stefan gripped her hip roughly as he pulled her into him tightly. Stefan slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues danced against one another. Bonnie gripped his hand tightly as she tried to get more. He went deeper sucking her breath into his mouth. When they pulled apart she was gasping for air. Stefan dropped her hand and went to sit next to Damon.

Bonnie stood there for a moment staring at nothing. Elena giggled as Stefan wrapped her up in a bear tight hug. Damon grabbed Bonnie and pulled her down to the floor. "Snap out of it. My little brother isn't that great of a kisser." He joked snapping his fingers in front of Bonnie's face. She blinked and grabbed her drink. "I think everyone's gotten enough kisses. Truth or Dare?" asked Stefan. Damon shook his head. "No. Dare or Double Dare. No one cares about the truth." He laughed. "I'm in." Bonnie replied. "Are there going to be limitations?" Elena glanced over at Damon timidly. He smiled devilishly at them. "Why? Scared?" he inquired. Bonnie stared him down. "Not at all." Elena clapped her hands together and giggled like a child. "Well let's go then." Stefan put his hand up like he was in class. "Who goes first?" Bonnie stared at Damon.

"He does." She replied. "He didn't spin the bottle." Damon grimaced at Bonnie and stood up bravely. Elena stared at him evilly. "Dare or Double Dare?" "Dare." He replied. "I dare you to let Bonnie do whatever she wants to you." She winked at Bonnie and Bonnie smiled at Damon devilishly. "What if she wants to set me on fire?" asked Damon nervously. "Oh well." Elena joked. Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him down to the floor. He sat down beside her and glanced at her questioningly. "Lay down and open the shirt." She ordered. He raised his eyebrows but quickly unbuttoned the shirt. "Relax Damon. I'm not going to do anything you can't heal from." She grabbed the vodka bottle and poured it into his belly button and then over his chest. Bonnie dipped her tongue into Damon's belly button before sucking out the liquid and then slowly licking up his chest. "Not so bad right?" she teased. She kissed him quickly and then stood up holding out her hand to help him up. "Your turn." He ordered. "Let me dare her." Bonnie locked eyes with Stefan. "Maybe he'll kiss me again." She thought. He smirked and Bonnie could see his eyes were filled with pure lust. "Dare or Double Dare beautiful Bonnie?" he asked. "Double Dare." She whispered. "I dare you do something sexual with Elena. Then I dare you to let me do what I want to you."

Elena jerked her head around to look at Stefan. Damon stared at him with his mouth open and then nervously glanced from Bonnie to Elena then to Stefan and back to Elena. Bonnie looked at Elena innocently as she moved to her. Stefan loosened his grip around Elena so that she was comfortably laid in between his legs. Bonnie kneeled in front of Elena and leaned over her kissing her lightly on the lips. She kissed from her lips to her jaw line and down her neck. Bonnie nibbled on her neck and earlobe. Elena moaned softly as Bonnie kissed her chest. She pulled Elena's tank top straps down her shoulders. She positioned her mouth over one of Elena's hard nipples. She flicked her tongue over it and sucked it into her mouth. She worked on one while kneading the other breast. Stefan kissed Elena's cheek as he held her.

"You like that?" He whispered. "Mmm yeah." She moaned. Bonnie kissed down Elena's stomach and pulled the drawstring on her shorts. She hooked her fingers in the side of her underwear and pulled them down. Bonnie leaned down and let her breath out onto Elena's wet pussy. Elena bit her lip and squirmed closer to Bonnie's mouth. She flicked her tongue across her clit. Elena arched her back and moved even closer to Bonnie. Bonnie sucked her clit in to her mouth. She sucked and nibbled hard as Elena moaned her name and gripped her hair. She slid her tongue into Elena's wet warmth. "Oh God B-B-B-Bon…" she moaned. Stefan chuckled as he ran his hand over her breasts. He glanced over at Damon to see him sitting on the couch in complete shock. His cock was hard as diamonds and extremely visible. Bonnie intensified her efforts and Elena tried to squirm away. "Ohmigahhh…Bon…plea-…se…I-I-I-I'm gonna…gonna…" she gasped. Elena was shaking like she was having a seizure. She gripped Bonnie's hair and arched her hips. "Mmm…fuck." She moaned.

Bonnie lifted herself up and licked her lips. Before she could do anything she was picked up and laid on the couch and her head rested on Damon's leg. Stefan roughly kissed her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and raked her hands up his back. Damon stroked her hair as he watched her pull up his little brother's shirt. She tilted her head up and Damon leaned down and kissed her roughly fighting her tongue with his. Stefan pulled the drawstring on her pants and yanked them down. He hooked his fingers in her underwear and slipped those off as well. Stefan slipped his two fingers in his mouth. He leaned down and kissed Bonnie. "Ready?" he whispered. She nodded her head in response. He slid his two fingers and Bonnie arched against him. "Ohhh…Stefan" she moaned. She looked up at him with half-rimmed lust filled eyes. He leaned down and began to pump his fingers at a quicker speed and she dug her nails in his back as he kissed and nibbled on her neck. "Oh…God…it feels amazing." "Far from God honey." He joked. Damon chuckled as he watched his little brother pleasure the witch. He would have never expected this from Stefan. He would have never expected this from Bonnie or Elena either.

Stefan began to move his fingers at inhuman speed and Bonnie dug her nails deep in his back drawing blood. "Ste-…fan…your…gonna…" she moaned. He kept hitting her spot and she was making the whole couch quiver. Damon watched as the fire grew. The little witch was going to burn the house down. Literally. "Shit!" she screamed as she came hard on Stefan's fingers. Damon stared into the fire as it jumped high. Stefan licked them and sat back looking very full of himself. Bonnie lay still with her head in Damon's lap. "Elena's…turn." She said breathlessly. Elena turned her head to look at them questioningly. "Dare or Double Dare?" Bonnie asked. "Dare." Said Elena lazily. "I dare you to suck Damon's hard cock. He just witnessed the show of a lifetime." She replied. Elena dragged herself over to Damon as Bonnie moved to lay with Stefan. Elena smiled timidly at him as she undid his button and zipper on his jeans.

He stroked her hair softly as she kissed his chest. She slipped her hand into his jeans and slowly stroked his cock. "Mmm…Elena." He groaned. Elena pulled his cock out and kissed the head. He chuckled and she smiled up at him. Elena slid her tongue of the head of his cock making him shiver. She kept this up for a moment. "Please…Elena…don't tease." He groaned. She slid his cock into her mouth slowly. She moved slowly pleasing him gently. "Yes…like that." He moaned. She began to work faster and soon Damon was thrusting into her mouth. He clamped his eyes shut and felt his fangs extending. He wanted to bite her right now. He knew that would send him right over the edge. Bonnie moved over to Damon and began to kiss him passionately. She placed kisses over his jaw and down his neck before coming back to his ear. "Come for her Damon." She whispered as she nibbled on his earlobe. "Fuck…" he groaned loudly as he came. Elena swallowed and slumped down to the floor. "Wait none of you can pass out yet." Said Stefan as he stood up. They all looked at him quizzically. "Were not done yet and were going to need the bed for the next round of this game." He said smiling devilishly at him. Damon stood up, grabbed Elena and Bonnie, and raced up the stairs with both of them.


	2. Round 2

Damon gently laid Bonnie and Elena down on the bed. Bonnie was exhausted and she collapsed back onto the bed Elena following behind. Stefan and Damon stood over them their eyes burning with lust. "I want to dare you little brother. Dare or Double Dare?" asked Damon. Damon was staring at him devilishly. "Dare." He said bravely. "Okay…I dare you to fuck Bonnie senseless. I want her to scream so loud she loses her voice." Damon smirked and stared at him with wild eyes. Bonnie sat up quickly and stared at Stefan timidly before throwing a dagger filled stare at Damon. "Stefan…you don't have to do this." She lied.

She wanted him to fuck her. He had lit her fire with his kiss and she could feel her heart racing as she thought about what it would be like. "Yes he does. Everyone else did it. So he's going to do it." Damon ordered. Elena stirred slightly not even aware of what was going on. Stefan began to move towards Bonnie as she crawled to the back of the bed and leaned against the headboard. Damon crossed his arms and watched them expectantly. Stefan kissed Elena lightly and she turned to smile at him. He crawled to Bonnie and pulled her away from the headboard placing his body over top of hers. Bonnie spread her legs wider for Stefan and felt his hardness graze her softly. She looked at him sweetly. He leaned down to kiss her gently. Their mouths molded together as he slid his tongue in her mouth swirling it around.

Bonnie placed her hand on Stefan's neck pulling him closer to her. He slid his hand under her shirt and palmed her breast as she grinded against him. "Sit up." He commanded. Stefan pulled her shirt over her head and removed her bra. She looked up at him as she unbuttoned his jeans. He smiled at this angel who he knew wanted him way more than was appropriate. She laid back and pulled him down on top of her. He shimmied out of his jeans. "You ready?" he asked. "Make me cum Stefan." She whispered in his ear. He gently pushed into her trying not to hurt her. He heard Damon's words replay in his mind. He pulled all the way out and slammed back into her. "Stefan." She moaned loudly. She gripped his back roughly and bit her lip trying to stifle a scream.

"Don't hold it in Bonnie. Scream." He ordered. Stefan began to pump into her quicker and harder. He could feel her legs trembling around his waist. "Ohhh…Stefan…feels so good." She was quickly becoming undone as he hit her spot over and over. Stefan slid a hand between him and rubbed her clit fiercely as he slammed into her with as much force as possible. "Bonnie your so tight." He groaned into her neck. Bonnie felt the bed sway as someone laid down on it. She looked down and watched as Damon entered Elena slowly. She whimpered softly as he began his slow assault on her. Stefan masked his anger by driving into Bonnie at an inhuman speed. "Stefan…plea-…I can't…take it." she pleaded.

Stefan didn't let up. Bonnie began to quake violently as her orgasm swiftly approached. "Ohmigod…" she cried. She came brutally soaking the sheets underneath them. Stefan followed soon after. He kissed her softly and rolled to the side pulling her to him. Bonnie felt the aftershocks course through her body as she tried to slow her breathing. She watched as Damon flipped his body putting Elena on top of him. He looked up at her lovingly. She placed her hands on his chest and rocked against his hips slowly. "Fuck…Elena." He groaned. She knew she was torturing him and she loved it. Elena kept up this slow assault as she stared at Damon intensely. "Enough of this." He growled as he pulled Elena down on him hard. "Damon." She whined. He seized her hips forcefully and began to thrust into her harshly. "Ohh…Damon…fuck…" she whimpered.

She felt her stomach tighten as her orgasm came closer. Damon was bouncing her up and down relentlessly. He slid his hand to her wet center and began to massage her clit. "Damon…your…I'm…" she stuttered. The pleasure she was feeling made it hard for her to form words. She shook ferociously as she released with Damon following right after her. She lay on top of him falling asleep instantly. The room was filled with soft breaths coming from Elena and Bonnie. Damon turned his head to look at Stefan. He was staring at Bonnie with adoring eyes. "So sleepover huh?" Damon asked. Stefan smirked at him. "Legendary." She said jokingly.


	3. Final Round

Bonnie pressed her aching head against a cold shoulder. She smiled to herself as the temperature eased the pain. Bonnie's eyes ripped open as she realized the abnormal body temperature of the person next to her. She slowly tilted her head up to look at the person next to her. Damon laid next to her Elena cuddled up to his right side and Bonnie to his left. She turned her head to her left to see Stefan spooning her. "What the fuck?" she whispered. She was trying to remember the previous night. She had so much to drink every move she made was a haze. "I need to get out of here," she thought. She sat up scanning the floor for her clothes. She spotted Damon's shirt on the floor. Bonnie carefully crawled over Stefan and quietly ran over to the shirt. She buttoned it quickly and tiptoed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Damon and Stefan asked in unison. Bonnie froze at the door. She slowly turned around trying to think up a lie. "Uh…I had to use the bathroom." Damon looked at her with his trademark asshole smirk. "You know that I can tell your lying right?" Damon laughed. She glared at him angrily. Stefan stood up and Bonnie quickly turned away from him. He pulled on some pants and walked over to Bonnie. "Are you hungry Bonnie?" he asked. She nodded too embarrassed to speak at the moment. He walked out the door and headed towards the stairs. Bonnie turned to see Damon pulling on his pants and Elena sleepily grabbing a robe.

They all made their way downstairs none of them saying a word. Bonnie was disgusted in herself. What the hell compelled her to do any of things she did last night? She wasn't going to blame it on the alcohol. It was definitely more than that. Bonnie, Damon, and Elena stood on the opposite side of the island watching Stefan cook. Damon walked to refrigerator and pulled out some strawberries. Elena bumped Bonnie playfully. "Two half naked vampires making us breakfast. You have admit this is awesome Bonnie." She trilled. Bonnie half smiled at Elena. How could she be so nonchalant about this? It was so gross. Elena walked over to Stefan and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing him chastely on the cheek.

Damon cut a strawberry in half and walked over to Bonnie. She looked at him warily as he approached her. "Say aah." He ordered. She opened her mouth and he slid the strawberry in. The strawberry was sweet and it made her taste buds tingle. "Mmm." She moaned. He stared at her lustfully. Damon stepped towards her and she pressed herself against the island. "I imagine…that's what you taste like Bonnie. Can I taste you Bonnie?" He stared at her devilishly. Bonnie was stunned into silence. She wanted to smack him but she also wanted to ravish him. Damon took this as a yes. He positioned himself between her legs and grabbed her waist roughly. He set her on top of the island and his kissed her violently. Bonnie moaned loudly wrapping her arms around him.

Damon placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down onto the island. Her head hung over the edge of the island. Bonnie looked up to see Stefan pressing Elena up against the fridge. Elena locked eyes with Bonnie and smiled devilishly at her as Stefan bit softly on her neck. Bonnie was sure she was going insane. What was wrong with the four of them? Why couldn't they keep their hands off each other? Damon kneeled down throwing Bonnie's legs over his shoulder and pushed her shirt up to reveal her naked warmth. She was glistening and he was drooling at the sight of her. He ran his index finger along her wet slit and massaged her clit between his fingers. "Damon…" she moaned impatiently. He chuckled and slid his tongue over her clit teasing her. Bonnie moaned and squirmed closer to him. She fisted her fingers into his hair and he shoved his tongue inside her. "Oh…Damon." She gasped loudly as she began to tongue fuck her. Damon growled loudly sending vibrations through her. She tasted like heaven to him and he wanted to eat her dry.

"Mmm…Damon yes." She whimpered trying to push away from him. He was making her shake like a leaf. Bonnie tilted her head back and watched as Elena knelt in front of Stefan. She slid his cock in and out of her mouth making him grip her hair. "Elena." He groaned. This sent Bonnie over the edge. "Damon!" she screamed as she quaked brutally. Damon lapped up every drop. He smirked as he watched the quick rise and fall of her chest. "Turn over." He commanded. Bonnie lazily turned over bending over the island in front of Damon. He positioned himself behind Bonnie and gripped her ass. Bonnie grinded against him feeling his hard bulge through his pants. He swiftly unbuttoned his pants and began to tease her entrance with the head of his cock. "Do it Damon," she moaned urgently.

He pushed into her slowly pressing her body against the island. Bonnie gasped as she felt her walls accommodate him. Damon pulled out slowly and pushed back into her. He continued to slowly torture her doing this over and over. Bonnie pressed back onto him urgently. "Come on," she sighed urgently. He began to push into her harder and faster at her request. "Yes…Damon…just like that." She whimpered as she gripped the countertop of the island. Damon wove his fingers into Bonnie's hair and he pulled it lightly as he plunged into her deeper.

Bonnie could feel her release approaching. She watched as Stefan pressed Elena against the wall as he fucked her relentlessly. "Oh…Bonnie," Damon groaned as he gripped her waist tighter and slammed into her furiously. "Oh god!" Bonnie squealed as she came hard with Damon following right behind. She pressed her sweaty head against the countertop. Her head reeled with the aftershocks of the pleasure she just experienced. She stood up and grabbed Damon's shirt and pulled it on quickly. She made no eye contact with any of them and quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Bonnie slammed the bathroom door and locked it. She stared at herself in the mirror as she turned the water on. Her hair was a mess of curls matted to her forehead and her lips were swollen. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked rhetorically. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and splashed water on her face. Whatever was going on between the four of them had to stop. Now. A soft knock sounded against the door. "Bonnie? Are you okay?" Elena asked. Bonnie opened the door and pasted a fake smile on her face. "I'm fine." She replied. Elena stared at her aware of the lie Bonnie just told her.

"You just lied to me. Bonnie…what's wrong?" Elena questioned as she took hold of Bonnie's shoulders. "This…us…what just happened." Bonnie stammered. Elena laughed and hugged Bonnie. "Don't worry Bon. What happens at the sleepover stays at the sleepover. It was a one time thing." Bonnie just wanted to get the hell away from the boardinghouse. "Come on Bon. Let's go eat." Elena urged. She grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her down the stairs. Elena took a seat next to Stefan and Damon patted the seat next to him smirking at her. Bonnie sat down and looked around uncomfortably.

They ate quietly with slight conversation here and there. Bonnie stared down at her plate trying not to make eye contact. When they were done Stefan and Damon quickly cleared the table. Bonnie fidgeted with her hands nervously. Stefan and Damon returned to the table. For a moment the four of them sat there silently. Stefan finally broke the silence. "We need to talk about this. Unless you guys want to stay in awkward silence forever." Bonnie continued to stare at her hands while everyone else stared at her. "I don't regret any of it. But I'll be happy to compel anyone who does." Damon said staring directly at Bonnie.

"Bonnie…?" Stefan stared at her quizzically. She raised her eyes and stared into his emerald ones. She wanted Damon to compel her but she didn't want to forget the part with Stefan. She never wanted to forget his gentle kiss or his touch. "I'm fine guys. What happens at the sleepover stays at the sleepover." She said with a smile. "Let's just go on like nothing happened." Elena agreed. They all nodded in agreement and stood to leave the table. Stefan and Elena walked upstairs to shower leaving Bonnie and Damon standing in the dining room alone. Damon stared at Bonnie as he moved closer to her. "Damon…" she whispered warily.

He bent down and placed his lips near her ear. "That was the best sleepover I ever had." He whispered kissing her cheek lightly. Bonnie smiled to herself as she felt the breeze of his departure. She went upstairs to shower and change. When she was finished she went downstairs to meet Elena. "Ready to go?" Elena asked. "Sure." Bonnie replied. They headed to the door with Stefan following behind. Stefan kissed Elena softly wrapping her up in his arms. Bonnie looked away uncomfortably wishing that were her. Elena smiled sweetly at him and turned to leave. Bonnie started to follow her but Stefan grabbed her hand. "Hold on." He said. He held her hand softly pulling her to him. He hugged her close to him breathing in her scent. She looked up at him and smiled. He lowered his head and kissed her cheek. They stared at each other for a moment before dropping each other hands. "See you later Stefan." She waved as she walked to her car.

Bonnie started the car and they were on their way to Elena's. "Some sleepover huh?" Elena asked her eyes meeting Bonnie's. "Legendary." Bonnie said with a smirk.


End file.
